Tears
by WarrinPeace
Summary: A second chapter now here
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This may come as a shock, but I don't own them. Never have, never will, not making a dime doing this.

Author Notes: This one has character death in it, if you don't like it, turn back now. I don't want to hear anything about it if you didn't read the author notes. This one is a bit of a shot to the head I guess.

Tears

The tears were almost to much for him to bear. The battle had been long and hard, and they had won. Their feeling of victory was viciously smashed under the weight of this blow. Will had told him once that Superhero's were suppose to be invincible. That's what made them super. He grimaced at the memory. He certainly wasn't super now. Warren had always known he could die.

He expected it to be exactly this way in fact, except for the tears. The tears had startled him. He didn't think anyone would cry over him. That's exactly what Layla was doing however. His head was cushioned in her lap, and she cried over his face, her tears splashing onto his face. It surprised him.

No one could ever say Warren couldn't take a hit. They had witnessed him, slam his head against a steel beam, and fly through a wall and stand up like nothing happened. He could however still bleed. The fight had been a particularly destructive, and violent one. He could take a hit, but he couldn't take being run through. His breathing slowed a little, and he glanced around at the people who surronded him.

Will was pacing back in forth in front of him, his eyes suspiciously moist. He would glance at him, then quickly turn his head away as if the sight was to much to bear. The agony written across his face was almost to much for Warren to bear. Someone their age shouldn't witness death. Especially not one of a friend. Will's clothing had been stained with little red splotches and Warren vaguely wondered if that was his blood or anothers.

His chest felt tight and heavy, and he wheezed now when he tried to bring air into his lungs. Even with Will's flight, they couldn't have made it in time as Layla tearfully pointed out. If anything it would just kill him faster. He forced his eyes to keep scanning the group.

Ethan had gotten violently ill at the sight. Warren couldn't blame him, it was a rather nasty scene. Now the boy hovered near the wall, his eyes glued to the gorey scene. He had no more food to lose and all he could do was stare. He had a few tear streaks down his cheeks, but Warren wasn't sure if that was from getting sick or sadness. He didn't take his eyes off the bloody pool he was now lying in.

Magenta had gone as far as to not only sit down with him, but to hold his hand. Squeezing it anytime he gasped in pain or stiffened. Her eyes swam with emotion, but there were no tears. He was glad she was going to be strong about it. She would occassionaly offer him a tight smile, but she wouldn't offer him words of comfort, she knew it would not help. He had a sneeking suspicion she had known someone could die as well.

Zack however, knelt on his opposite side, kept telling him he would be fine and things would be alright. Warren was fairly certain he was telling it more to himself than to anyone else. He didn't look at Warren's eyes, and he knew he wouldn't be fine. Zack was busy starring at his hands. He would promising for a recovery that they both knew would never come. They all knew, he was going to die.

Warren himself, didn't really have much to say on the matter other than he was upset at leaving so soon. He didn't want his friends to cry over him. Somehow he had gone from being a loner to having great, loyal friends, who were now shedding tears over him.

The tears were almost as painful as the bleeding wound. He began to think about how he became friends with such people. Will was suppose to be his enemy. He had helped him and Layla, and somehow he had gotten attached to them. Magenta, Zack, and Ethan had easily slipped into his world. They were like his siblings now, and he hated that he was causing them pain. He wheezed a small cough and Will's gaze swept onto him.

Layla had started to cry harder, and Magenta was squeezing his hand he was sure, but he barely felt it. Ethan had turned away and Zack's voice had faded out. Warren knew then, the time had come for him to go. He desperatly wished he could say something, but he couldn't get his vocal cords going. He looked desperatly in Will's direction, who for the first time, came down to be level with him.

"Oh God Warren." Will rasped, his voice choking. His hand came down around Warren's free hand as Zack moved back. Warren tried to smile but, at the sight of the blood on his lips, Will felt his tears overflow. Warren shut his eyes, not wanting to die with his eyes open. He never felt Magenta place his hand across his chest, or Will hanging onto his arm. The last thought he had brought the closest thing to a smile to his lips.

He didn't die alone.

Okay, that's it. I'm not sure where exactly that came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Not owning anything, and no money being made.

Author Notes: I decided that since Tears went over as well as it did, I'd turn it into a multichapter story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed with such nice comments and Espantalho, I love you too. ;)

It was Raining

It was raining and the funeral was over. Warren Peace was really gone, and the small group of kids stood in a huddle, starring unseeingly at the stone. It was new, clean, free of weeds or cracks, unlike some of the older ones. The headstone had rain trickling down the front and sides and the kids made no move to leave. The small group's silence was broken by an occassional sniffle or sob.

It was raining. Will had tilted his face upwards, letting the rain trickle down his face. He swallowed, attempting to rid his throat of the lump that had formed. Will was glad it was raining. It was suppose to rain on funerals. Especially for his. If Warren could see how broken everyone was, he would probably be angry. He wouldn't want tears shed over him. Will lowered his head, letting his tears and rain mix. Funerals were suppose to be wet and horrible because the heavens cried for the person lost.

Layla was sobbing. It seemed like she had been sobbing for days. She buried her head in her hands, as she wept, somehow managing to stay on her feet. It was raining and she let the drops fall on her. Will quickly turned and pulled her into his arms. Her head lay between his neck and his shoulder and she sobbed. She mumbled inchoerntly between her sobs, and Will simply tightened his grip. She made not effort to stop. She would keep crying for as long as she had tears.

Zack was curled in on himself, starring up at the sky, his eyes following some of the slow travling dark clouds. He was glowing slightly, like a lone light, flickering in the grayness of the day. He was crying, in angry gasps, trying to hide it but they knew it was there. All he wanted was for things to go back to how things use to be. He had told Warren he would be ok. He'd said it so much he'd almost convinced himself, and then Warren had died. Zack felt as if his world had collpased. This wasn't suppose to be happening. These kind of things weren't suppose to happen to the good guys.

The good guys were suppose to win, and they were suppose to be invincible.

Ethan didn't try and hide his tears. He stood upright, near the coffin, tears streaming down his dark cheeks. He wouldn't bother to wipe them away, and he didn't look at anyone. It was raining and he didn't care. He hesitantly reached out to touch the coffin. Ethan had been the one to remind they that Warren wouldn't have wanted a big funeral. He wouldn't want much fuss, and now standing here with the rest of the group, Ethan wondered if anyone would have come. Will's parents would have come, they asked them to stay behind, but would anyone else. Ethan snarled through his tears. People were afraid of Warren, and now, he was dead. Ethan didn't know if anyone would care.

Magenta promised him she would not cry. Before he had died, she had promised him. Not with words, but with her eyes. She was finding that hard, but she would honor that promise. Besides, there was enough crying. Layla was crying loudly, even though muffled by Will's shoulder. Zack was fighting it, but his light seems to flicker almost in time with his shivers. Ethan didn't make any sound as he cried, but she could see his red eyes from where he stood. She ached for the loss of her friend. Her eyes stung, but she would not cry.

It was raining.

And no one moved.


End file.
